


Supernatural: Mean Girls

by Croozer99



Series: Supernatural: Mean Girls [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was watching Mean Girls with my mom, and this happened. </p><p>I do not own Supernatural or the characters mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Mean Girls

My name is Kevin Tran. I'm sixteen. I just moved here from another town. Until now, I went to a private school. But then it was goodbye private school, and hello prophet-ism. I've just recently been told that I am a prophet of the Lord. So my mother packed ship and we moved. I've never been to a public school before. Let alone a school for prophets. 

"Remember, Kevin. If you get good grades, you can graduate a year early." My mother says before kissing the top of my head, and pushing me out of the car. She waves to me as she drives off. I roll my eyes and clutch my backpack. 

I walk towards the school building through a maze of bodies. Angels showing off to each other, hunters cleaning weapons, prophets talking about visions they've had. 

I look at my schedule. First class: Health Class. Or, more specifically, how to deal with prophetic visions and episodes. I walk the halls of the school, dodging people, looking for the health room. I finally find it on the second floor at the very end of the hallway. I open the door and go up to the desk where the teacher is. He is a middle-aged man with short hair in a navy blue button up shirt. When he looks up at me, I notice that he has YELLOW EYES. I step back a little and he chuckles and shoots me a smile. 

"I know, I get that reaction a lot when people first see my eyes," he holds his hand out to me. "I'm Mr. Azazel." I tentatively shake his large hand. 

The bell rings and students begin to flood into the room. As the students take their seats, I realize that I have to find a seat. I move to sit next to a blonde punk girl, but two guys behind her shake their heads. 

"That is where Claire Novak's girlfriend is going to sit." One with long brown hair says. A second later, a girl with dark brown hair pushes me out of the way, and sits down next to the girl. A move to another seat behind a redneck looking guy with a mullet. The two guys from before shake their heads. 

"Ash drinks a lot, don't sit there." The other boy says. 

The one with the long brown hair pats the seat next to him. Two seats behind Ash. I sit down and turn to the two guys, getting a better look at them. One has long brown hair that goes down a little past his chiseled jaw. He wears a dark blue plaid button up, buttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. He wears old ripped jeans and work boots. He has beautiful hazel eyes. I look at the other. He has dark hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a long tan trench coat over a work suit with a backward tie. I smile at them.

"Hi. I'm Kevin Tran." I introduce myself. The long haired one speaks first.

"I'm Sam Winchester. And this is Castiel. He's almost too clueless to function." I smile at them and shake their hands.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, do you know where the art room is?" I ask. 

"Yeah, it's in the beautiful room." Sam states. Castiel looks confused, but Sam elbows him. 

"The....beautiful room." Castiel agrees, slowly. 

"We'll take you there." Sam says, smiling at me.


End file.
